Hands
by JokerSmiles
Summary: What was it about his hands...the hands of a monster, and the hands of a skilled informant. What was it about those hands that made him set him free? Just an idea I had


_**Hands**_

It was a normal day, I had already gone and done the errands I had set out to do that morning along with the brief stop at Russia Sushi. Sadly, you could not call this a usual day until I had encountered the horrid monster of a gatekeeper, Shizu-Chan. It was only a matter of time until some poor object was abused and casted in my direction. Hearing the sound of something heavy hitting the wall beside me I knew the count down needed to be started.

_**5 ...**_

Hearing the shouts and screams of my beloved humans broke out into the air I stood my ground.

_**4...**_

I brought my hand to my pocket reaching for my switchblade in case of a need to use it.

**_3..._**

I hear the screetching of tires and the crashing of vehicles as "something" was coming closer in my direction.

**_2..._**

With a smirk spreading wide across my face I laughed stepping backwards slightly awaiting my playmate.

**_1..._**

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA AA!"

Oh that delightful howl you make Shizu-Chan, I just know you are happy to see me. Looking dead in front of my I seen the heaving mess that was Shizuo Heiwajima. Sweat clad on his face and body shined in the sun, his shoulders both rising and falling with each breath he took.

Shaking with rage he ran at me with another damaged street sign in his grip. Turning tail and running I grabbed onto a wall and parkored up the brick. Steadying myself I ran down the skinny length of the wall's platform away from Shizu-Chan.

Bending and twisting I ran through and under obstacles toying with the brute. Swinging my body I grabbed onto a street pole and swung myself ontop of a roof. It was days like this I felt like fricken spiderman. Though, I am better. I smiled to myself at the thought of comparing someone as great as myself to a fictional character.

With Shizu-Chan right on my trail I slide down a back ramp of stairs to the alleys. Hopping off the walls then reaching a dead end I began to scale up said brick wall to escape. Suddenly my hood was yanked back pulling my body backwards to the solid dirty ground. Regaining my senses I attempted to get up, but a large foot was suddenly forced into my neck keeping me down. Choking I smirked up at my attacker, "Seems a bit too dominating for you Shizu-Chan." I dug my nails harshly into his leg trying to get some air to go into my aching lungs.

Forcing his foot more into my skin he smirked down at me. "I think you just like me on top of you Izaya. Its like you beg me to chase you and knock you down."

"I don't understand your slow minded logic Shizu-Chan." I coughed out.

Smiling more Shizu-Chan responded back to me. "Why else would you come into my city Izaya-Kun?~ You know I will only hunt you down, it was only a matter of time until I got you. This time you slipped up."

He removed his foot from my throat allowing me to breath, yanking on my shirt he pulled me up leveling my eyes with his. Placing my hands on his wrist I tried to pry his fingers off of my stretching shirt.

Suddenly I was dropped to the ground and he grabbed my hand and stared at it. What the hell was he doing? "Shizu-"

"Your hands..."

My eyebrow raised and my curiosity peaked. "What about my hands?" I asked as trying to pull myself out of his hold, but his grip tightened.

Staring at the palm of my hand intensely Shizu-Chan for what seemed like ages he quickly threw it back at me in a rage. "Go." He muttered as facing down and turning his back to me.

Ok, now I was completely at a lost. What is going on in this moron's head? "Wh-"

Without looking up he jerked his head over his shoulder and yelled. "Go now or I will kill you Flea." He began to walk away ever so slowly.

Sitting on the ground I stared at my hand. What was wrong with it? What about it made Shizu-Chan act so strangely. Not understanding I just lifted myself off the ground and began to head home confused about this whole meeting.

Sitting on a park bench Shizuo stared at his hands. "Same." Running a finger over the lines marking his palm he muttered. "Why are we the same?"

Remembering the apperance of Izaya's hand by memory he hated seeing it. His hands were worn, a bit rough from the constant parkoring. The look of his hands, something about them set Shizuo off. He stared at his own, they were rough and damaged too. From all their chases and work they both endured that appearance.

Unknowing why he let Izaya go, Shizuo just gave up and stared at his hands. Something about his hands...Izaya's hands as well. Shizuo knew these hands could kill, do such distruction and damage. Seeing Izaya's hands similar, only made him wonder if he was the only monster in this city.

**_Author's Note: Lol I know its not my best work, and that it doesn't make too much sense, but it was an idea that somehow just came to me, sorry that is short too XD. So I hope you enjoyed it to some extent.~ I guess you could call this Shizaya to some extent, it was just something that came to mind~_**


End file.
